Fly With Me
by deranged fruit
Summary: A fight for the same girl's heart in a dark corridor inside Hogwart's leads to a bet that could destroy a friendship, damage innocent hearts, and reveal secrets that are best kept secret.
1. Welcome back to Hogwart's

Fly With Me 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and whatever else that hasn't shown up in the books.

Chapter One: Welcome back to Hogwarts

Hogwart's newest Head Girl, Hermione Granger, came through the doors of the Great Hall after her first meeting with the Headmaster about her Head duties. Her hair clung to her head and was dripping from the tips of her hair from the rain and a heavy messenger bag firmly placed on her shoulder, she made her way to her seat next to one of her best friend's, Harry Potter. Slumping down in her seat, her other best friend Ron Weasley snickered at her rather ragged appearance, to which she grumpily responded to by throwing a spoon at his head. Both boys exchanged looks, neither not knowing why she had brought in her bookbag (which they knew was almost as heavy as she was) or why she hadn't bothered to perform a drying spell on herself before entering the Hall let alone once she was inside the school walls.

"Herms? We just got here, are you trying to get yourself sent to Madam Pomfrey already?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't bother to face her red haired friend. "No Ron, why?" she replied.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore appeared at the center of the staff table. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. This years perfect's will please show first years to their Commom Rooms after the feast. Now after much considering, it has been decided that this year the grounds will be open to third years and higher until 9 pm. On a more familiar note, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that a list of items not permitted on campus can be found on the door to his office. Now to our newest students," he shot a look directly at three seven year Gryffindors. "The Forbidden Forest is still off limits at all times! I would now like to introduce this years Head Boy and Girl before everyone turns in for the night. From Gryffindor, Miss Hermione Granger. And from Slytherin, Mister Draco Malfoy."

The entire Hall exploded into loud applauses before returning back to their own conversations. Only Harry and Ron looked at their friend in horror. Ron, who was never too good at controlling his emotions started sputtering about Hermione moving out of Gryffindor Tower and living with Draco Malfoy. Harry though, wrapped a protective arm around her waist and whispered to her in her ear, "You'll be okay, won't you, Hermione?"

"Harry, honestly! After kicking his arse last year and fighting in the war, do you think that he will give me any problems?"

He smiled at her response. "That's my girl!" Then his face hardened. "But you know that Ron and I will always be here to help should you need it."

"Yeah, Herms! You just say the word and Harry and I'll..." he punched the palm of his hand, quickly recoiling from the power of his own punch.

Hermione smiled at her two friends and laid her head on Harry's shoulder, letting afew drippy stray strainds of hair fall onto her face. "Oh you boys...thanks."

Ron grabbed the palm of her hand and quickly kissed it lightly, before turning to talk to Seamus. After the boys had finished their meals, Ron told Harry that he was going to grab his broom and head to the Quidditch pitch for the last remaining hour they had use of the grounds. He stood and left to get Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team. Harry tucked the strainds of hair in Hermione's face behind her ear, asking, "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"I was thinking about going and watching all of you on the pitch actually." she said.

"Oh no! You're already soaked. Seriously Herms," Harry's voiced was soft and full of concern. "Why didn't you do a drying spell on yourself? If Madam Pomfrey sees you still soaked, she'll drag you into her ward by the back of your robes. I can't have you going to the hospital wing, that woman doesn't want to see my face at all this year." he chuckled at the memory of the school nurse kicking him out of the hospital wing in a screaming fit. "I want you to stay inside where it's warm and dry, understood? And I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione grumbled but managed to spit out, "Okay Harry."

The green eyed boy looked at his friend, placing his arm back around her waist and the other on her shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug. He lightly kissed her forehead before getting up and following his red haired friend out of the Hall. Hermione placed her head in her hands, only looking up hearing the familiar giggling of Lavendar Brown and Pravati Patil. The two girls were watching her closely and grinning. Surely if she didn't leave now, they would ambush her with all kinds of questions since she no longer shared a dorm with them. As quickly as she could, she got up and left for the safety of her own new Common Room.

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall after having a meeting with Dumbledore and the new Head Girl. He had not been surprised that she chosen to Head Girl. What had surprised him was that she hadn't changed. Every student that fought in the war had changed in one way or another, but not her. She was still the same bossy, know-it-all bookworm that lived to annoy him. The entire feast was boring as always to him. The only thing that was different this year was that Pansy Parkinson was no longer around him anymore, thanks to Hermione Granger killing her during the war. He listened to Dumbledore make his announcements with an uninterested ear. His eyes were busy scanning the Hall noting that changes that everyone had made. His eyes finally rested on the mudblood that had always put him in second place, never failing to come up with witty comebacks just as quick as he could spit them out.

Across the Hall sat the now very famous Golden Trio. He watched them as they joked around trying to act as if nothing had changed since last year. But Draco could tell that Ron was trying to avoid conversations that dealt with the war, and Harry was constantly fussing over his female friend to make sure she was okay just so that he wouldn't worry about his own miserable exsistance. What had peeked his interest was how loving Potter was being to his mudblood. And all the better to Draco was that she was only being friendly and not overly friendly as the boy that clung to her. This is where Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince, saw his chance to finally beat his school rival at the perfect prize. Not that anyone ever knew that Hogwart's resident bad boy was actually the one who had smuggled Dumbledore the information on the school's attack. No one knew just how badly he had despised his father and the half-blood fool his father followed, well except for Albus Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

It was only that Severus Snape, his most trusted confidant, was the one who had showed Draco that there was more in life than to be evil. And it was also he that had spoken to Draco about opening his eyes and see that during his transformation from the dark side that he had noticed and fallen into the web of Hermione's odd charm. He had opened up a whole new world for Draco Malfoy to explore.

The blondish-silver haired boy with the mercury eyes watched as his enemy kiss the girl that he desired on the forehead, noticing that she only gave him a meekly forced smile. He was torn between emotions, his blood boiled that Potter had kissed her but he was filled with glee that she obviously didn't return his affections. With Potter leaving her alone, Draco noticed how lonely she was starting to look with her head buried in her hands until suddenly her head shot up, a look of horror clearly spread on her face, then she quickly grabbed her bag and bolted out the door.

Two pair of eyes watched the two teenagers with intensity. Intensity turned into amusement as the Head Boy shortly followed after the Head Girl. It was no secret that the two students were rivals, but perhaps with alittle time alone, the entire school was surely in for plenty of surprises and interesting changes with these two stubborn students in charge.

A/N: Hey guys! I know that this must really stink that I am redoing this fic, but there are some small changes that needed to be made. If you've read this before, please hit me with a review anyways. I really miss all my old reviewers. I'll try to update more now. Oh well, time for me to go. If anyone would be interest, I am looking for a beta/co-writer. Send me a message if you would like to try.

Lots of love,  
De-F


	2. Midnight Lullaby

Fly With Me 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! God I could cry over that fact.

Chapter Two: Midnight Lullaby

Hermione's first night at Hogwart's was getting to be very restless. She tossed and turned in search of a cozy position. Since the war, she rarely slept except for when she moved into Grimmauld Place over the summer. Uuch to Mrs. Weasley's distress, she never slept alone, often curling up to Harry and on occassion with Ron. Mrs. Weasley tried separating the boys and Hermione at bedtime, thinking of Hermione's modesty. It would take alot of Molly's screaming for Hermione to crawl in bed with Ginny. The war had made it's mark on Hermione, leaving her feeling completely alone, though she was desparate to take back her life.

Hermione laid in her bed, scared and lonely, her only company was Crookshanks and the noise that leaked under her door from the Common Room. As she rolled out of bed she noticed from her alarm that it wasn't even midnight. She could hear Draco Malfoy clearly arguing with one of his text books. The text was slammed shut only to be followed by a rummaging noise. Then a noise made had caught her ear and stung at her heart, but more so it also sparked her naturally curious nature.

A faint smile began to play at her lips, her body slowly moving towards the door, her ear pressed on the door, as the sounds of a guitar's strings being plucked could be heard. Then suddenly the music being made stopped. She pressed her ear hard against the door trying to hear what Malfoy was doing, the only sound that she could hear was of Malfoy marching up the stairs leading to his room.

Angry curses were heard before his door shut.

Turning her back to the door, Hermione stumbled, her hands groping for some sort of support as memory after memory flooded her mind. The memory of her father sitting in the den of their home, playing his guitar. Having her dad teach her how to play, while her mother would mock her father in that loving way that Hermione had inherited. 'Hermione, sweetpea, daddy only became a densist because he made better music with a drill jammed in someone's mouth.' She remembered that her dad had chased her mum around the den, causing a young Hermione to squeal with delight and clap her hands as her parents would run and throw funny insults at each other.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes when the music started again. The french doors, that led to a huge curved balcony that was shared by the Head Boy and Girl, were lit up by a torch. Quietly and quickly, she barely cracked the door to allow the music that was thought to be private into her room. Hermione walked back to her bed, scooping up Crookshanks on the way, and snuggled beneath the plush coverings. After a few minutes of playing, Malfoy began to sing along with the notes, which Hermione noted to be a _muggle_ song.

Before she knew it, her alarm was going off, the sun was shining through her windows. She rolled out of bed to ready herself for the first day of classes. It didn't matter that she has no idea when she went to bed, all she cared about was that she hadn't felt this good since before the war. As she left her room, the Head Boy was standing at a mirror in the Common Room, fixing a stray hair.

"Well, well Malfoy! Don't you just look _pretty_." Hermione bubbled as she walked out the protrait, the slight bounce in her step was obvious.

"So do you Granger,...so do you." he whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Ginny was the first to notice that Hermione was seated next to her and seeing a half eaten bagel in her hand, Ginny guessed that she had been there for a few minutes. It took Ginny stomping on her brother and friend's feet, to gett them to acknowledge that Hermione was sitting across from them.

"Good Morning, 'Mione." they chorused.

" Morning." she chirped. Three faces looked at her, all seeming rather startled. "What?"

There is always one person who sticks their foot into their mouth, without thinking about it. But Ginny knew better. "No Ron!" .

Ron was about to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Ginny's foot colliding with his shin. Harry gave a small smile, joining Ginny by smacking his friend beside him in the back of the head.

"What'd I do?" Ron scowled at Harry, while rubbing his shin.

"It's okay, guys!" Hermione cooed. "You three look like you had a fight with the Whomping Willow! Did any of you sleep last night?"

Her reply was three head shakes.

"You?" Harry asked, concern present in his eyes.

Hermione gave a shrug with indifference. "Last night was _better_ since..."

Ron quickly got up. "Come on guys, we'll be late for Charms if we don't hurry. Bye Gin."

Harry and Hermione tagged along after Ron, who was walking like a tornado was strapped to his back. "You know, Herms, Ron and I follow our brain to class. I think that this is the first time since first year Ron has ever went rushing into class with out his brain."

Hermione let out a small laugh, remember how she had recieved that nickname. She had disappeared to Hogsmeade last year without telling the boys, having them search frantically for her, only to have Dean Thomas tell them that they had left their 'brain' in Hogsmeade, he had seen her only a hour earlier.

Tiny Professor Flitwick only refreshed the class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws on what they were taught the year before. Lots of the students played with the charms that they practiced until the bell rang. Hermione still had a bounce to her step, causing both boys to become abit nerve-racked. Heading down to the dungeons, the three had passed Malfoy in the corridor.

"Well, well. Good morning _Hermione_! Having a pleasant day?" Malfoy said as she skipped past him without a word.

Ron began to charge forward as Harry grabbed his robes. "What'd you do to her Malfoy?"

"I haven't done a thing to her, _yet_."

"Don't _even_ try it, Malfoy. One hair on her head harmed and I'll rip you limb from limb!" Harry growled, dragging Ron with him.

Students were lined up outside the Potion's classroom, most evesdropping on an argument between Snape and Dumbledore. Before they could reveal what the argument was about, Dumbledore told Snape that he had a class waiting and they could talk later. Before the class could come through the door, Snape roared after the Headmaster, "You promised before this term started! Don't you dare think you can take this away from..."

"Hurry children, take your seats." he turned back to the potion's master. "I _said _that we'll talk later."

"We better! Everyone to their seats now." Snape said, letting his eyes flicker over the class, as if searching for something in particular. He quickly regained his composure and placed a cold look and his face. "Turn to page 128. You will begin this potion by yourselves and work quietly."

Potion's went by with no so much as a whisper. Malfoy kept stealing looks at Hermione, fueling Harry's anger. He nudged Ron, and both boys kept a close watch on the Slytherin. When Hermione left class to head to Ancient Runes, they caught Malfoy in the corridor. As Ron slammed him up against the stone wall, Harry began to rant at him while Ron continously threw threats at the boy pinned to the wall. Malfoy pushed Ron off him with some effort, drawling out in his normal bored voice, "What's the matter, Potter, scared of alittle competition? Or you, Weasel, afraid I'm gonna hurt your mudblood? You two are really full of it, aren't you? I think that _Hermione _is a big girl now, so why don't you let her come beat me up. In fact, I would rather enjoy that." Then came a malicious smirk.

Without anything else to say, lettling his words sink into the two Gryffindors heads, he stalked off. The last remark hit Ron first. "Harry, you don't think that he meant...? I mean, Hermione has been awfully bubbly today. It's not possible that she...well you know." his face redden as he spoke.

Harry's face was hard as a stone. "No, she wouldn't." The bell rang. "Shit, we're late for Divination. Come on, we'll figure out what Malfoy is up to later."

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since the start of term and everyone fell into their normal routines. Hermione hadn't slept much since her first night back in the castle, much to her dismay, since her new roommate hadn't given her another unknown lullaby. She was beginning to look abit more than stressed out. Inside she wanted to break down and cry, but her pride wouldn't let her. She knew that several of the younger students, who had fought in the war as well, were all looking up to her for emotional strength. When others were around her, she keep up her facade of carrying on with a normal life because her letting others see how much she was affected was unacceptable to her. That if Hermione Granger couldn't be normal again, how much hope could others have? There were many times that Ginny, Ron, and Harry would drag her out long enough to let her cry and vent her pent up emotions. They were all afraid that she would eventually blow up and do something crazy. 

Ron tried his best to show her as much compassion as possible, seeing as he and Ginny had lost their brother Charlie. When anyone would bring up the war or the capture of rogue Death Eater's, Ron was often seen bolting out of the room dragging Hermione with him. The friendship that they had was beginning to grow stronger.

Harry, who was more miserable than ever, was being more protective over her. His efforts of trying to keep Hermione as far away from Malfoy only slightly worked. Hermione never noticed what Harry was doing, she was used to the extra attention that he was giving her. The summer had made Harry realize that she, too, was now an orphan. He stayed at her side majority of the time, bonding in a way that they both desired. They were becoming a family, no matter how broken it seemed.

One afternoon in the quietness of Gryffindor Tower, Ginny screamed in frustration. "I NEED SOME NOISE! I CAN'T STAND ALL THIS QUIETNESS! IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LIVEN UP THIS PLACE, I'LL OWL FRED AND GEORGE, IF THEY CAN'T COME...I'M GONNA JUMP OUT A WINDOW!"

Ron had quickly shut Ginny up, holding a hand over her still moving mouth, suggested that they all go to the Quidditch pitch. Flying did wonders for them all, except for Hermione, who was afraid of flying. Ginny had nearly broken her brother's arm, tearing out of the Common Room, to grab everyone's brooms. Ron had to run after her as she bolted pass them and out of the common room. Harry and Hermione followed behind them, walking at a nice pace. As they approached the pitch, Hermione broke the comfortable silence.

"Hey Harry? I was thinking... I mean... shit...well, would you mind if I fly with you?"

Harry stumbled over his own feet at her unusual request. "Herms, you're afraid of flying. I thought that you were gonna squeeze my arms off when we flew on Buckbeak! You really want to go up there?" he said pointing to the sky.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she found her shoes to be fascinating to look at. "It just gets lonely sitting in the stands alone. You know? And I trust you enough not to drop me." Her voice suddenly had a hint of panic in it. She grabbed his forearm. "You wouldn't drop me, would you?"

He raked his fingers throught his unruly raven colored hair, picking up the broom that Ginny had laid on the ground for him when they caught up, seeing that her and Ron were already in the air. He couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips. "No, I won't drop you..."

A/N: I can't wait to hear what you think!!!

Much love,  
deranged


	3. Set the Challenge

Fly With Me 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. But for Christmas I wish for Draco Malfoy, so Santa I have been a VERY GOOD girl.

Chapter 3: Set The Challenge

Laughter erupted from behind them. Three Slytherin boys approached them, the only one they recognized was being Blaise Zabini. Anything Blaise did, the other two followed his lead, but they looked like they had no idea why they were laughing at Harry and Hermione. Blaise dropped his laugh and looked menacing at them. "I don't believe it! Scarhead, letting the mudblood on a broom! What's the matter, Potter, Gryffindor try outs not much of a turn out anymore?"

"Mind your business, Zabini!" Harry warned, stepping in front of Hermione.

"I don't think he should, Potter." a voice drawled from behind a nearby tree. Then the full form of Draco Malfoy stepped out into the open.

Hermione groaned, burying her head into Harry's back.

"Having Granger on your side only works when she's in the stands, not on the field." Blaise shot out.

Malfoy gave an amused laugh. "Granger! On the field? She'd never make it..."

Hermione whipped around, cutting him off. "Haven't you learned yet, ferret? I make it through EVERYTHING..."

Blaise cut her off. "Why, Draco, I do believe that miss _girlie_ here wants to play broomsticks with the big boys!"

All the Slytherin's howled with laughter. It was their laughter that alerted Ron and Ginny to their friends surrounded by green cloaks and they sped down to the ground. They appeared next the the circle of people as Malfoy spoke.

"You know Granger, if you really want to play, how about you play with a real...".

Hermione whipped out her wand so fast that no one saw her reach for it. She stayed rooted in her spot, wand raised, and really looking like she could do alot of damage to anyone, including a deadly hippogriff, who provoked her. "Finish that statement Malfoy. I really want you to." Hermione snarled. She jerker her head towards Zambini. "Because then you and your _boytoy_ can walk away now, or walk away in pink poofy dresses, doing the chicken dance, and singing showtunes!"

Harry quickly yanked Hermione's wand from her hand, while Ginny grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her out of the center of the circle. It took all Ginny had to drag the growling girl away from the boys, only fearing that Hermione would resort to using muggle tatics (since Harry had her wand) like biting to get Ginny to release her, only to rush back delivering a drop kick to Malfoy's head. Aside from looking like a three year old whose lollipop was taken away, Hermione was down right pissed.

"Potter, you are not seriously thinking of letting her on the field, are you? That's almost as funny as her playing quidditch for Slytherin!" Blaise laughed so hard that he began to snort.

Before Ron thought of what he said, he angerly shot back, "Well of course! We'll let Hermione play for you." He nudged Harry. "Bloody brilliant, that is! So Malfoy, you can take Hermione and we'll take one of your players." he laughed and turned away to help Ginny, who was struggling with an angry Hermione across the field.

Harry shot the Slytherins a look of disgust as he followed Ron. The words of his friend had not sunk in, and it was not likely that Malfoy would really take the idea seriously.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was pratically blinded by the light bulb that went off over his head. A wicked smile made it's way across his face. The cunning mind of a Slytherin was always up for a challenge, and a challenge which one Ronald Weasley had unknowingly set.

* * *

Minerva McGonagoll ran from the Quidditch pitch to the castle in her tabby cat form, transforming back to human form as she reached the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Despite the fact that she was gasping for air and clutching her side, she barged into Dumbledore's office wearing a huge smile. It had not surprised her that he too was wearing a rather large smile. 

It had been Dumbledore over the summer, who had chose the two Head students, it was he who had noticed the behavior between the two Head students on their first meeting, it had been he who told McGonagoll that he believed that these two students would be likely to flip the Wizarding world upside down if they put their minds to it and actually worked together. Even though both Professors believed that Draco Malfoy was a boy not to be ignored, Hermione Granger was doing just that to the fullest extent.

"Albus, I believe that some events we did not plan for have been pressed upon, causing our assumptions of the Head Boy and Girl's behavior to change abit sooner than we planned for."

Dumbledore let out a hearty chuckle. "Minerva, if you a referring to Mr. Weasley's challenge, then yes. This was most unexpected.  
However, we both know that House's are not allowed to switch team players. I dare say that it would be quite a scandal." His blue eyes twinkling brightly.

Professor McGonagoll faked shock, dramatically raising a hand to her heart. "Albus! I hope that you aren't suggesting..."

A knock at the door caused both scheming Professors to jump. Severus Snape poked his head through the door, his face set in sheer determination. Dumbledore dismissed McGonagoll, stating that he owed Professor Snape a private conversation. When the transfiguration teacher closed the door behind her, Snape folded his arms over his chest. A very intimadating look spread across his face. The younger wizard began to tap his foot, waiting for his employer to come up with an explanation as to why they had not been able to have this conversation that Severus Snape was no longer willing to let go unsaid.

"Well?"

"Severus, good to see you." Dumbledore motioned for him to sit in a chair, which was denied. "Lemon drop?"

"I want to know, Headmaster, and I want to know now!" Snape sneered. "Why you seem to think that finding out on my own will help me, I don't know. But I do know that you have kept something that belongs to me a secret. I have searched all summer, now tell me. I want to know who and where my daughter is!"

"Very well, Severus. I came across some news after the war about your daughter. I felt that the blow would come easier if you found out on your own. I know how hard you have search this summer for the daughter you never knew exsisted, and I promised that if you had no luck with every lead I gave you, then I would tell you."

"I believe that I have an idea, but no proof and it is utterly absurd." Severus said. "Now WHO?"

"Sit down, Severus. This will surely knock you off your rocker..."

"Quit stalling." Snape warned.

Dumbldore rubbed his temples, knowing that he would have a headache before Professor Snape left. And Snape would probably need a trip to the Infirmary. "Okay Severus, okay. Your daughter is here at Hogwart's."

A/N: I am so sorry that I have taken forever posting. As for those who sent messages saying that they would like to be a Beta or co-writer, I haven't been online much so I haven't had the time to get in touch with anyone. I'm looking for 1 beta and 1or 2 possible co-writers for another story, including the sequel to this story.

Love, Deranged


End file.
